


Channel Surfing

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Channel Surfing

It's been a weird morning. I woke up to find Beth perched on the edge of the bed, tying her shoelaces. She patted my knee, told me to hurry or I'd be late. By the time I got to the kitchen, Lisa was cooking oatmeal. I hate that stuff; so, we ended up arguing about my cholesterol. I stormed out, and Tina followed me to the door for a kiss.

I don't know what you're doing, Sam-- except maybe bouncing around like a Ping-Pong ball-- but I sure hope you're the one waiting for me when I get home tonight.


End file.
